


[podfic] face for the radio

by eafay70



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: author's summary:“Are you usually up this early, or is this a special occasion?”“Unfortunately, this is just my life,” Mat says. “Does that mean I’m in your target demographic?”Anthony nods, then grabs a paper cup. “Which means your coffee’s on the house.”“Pinch me,” Mat says, which earns him a smile.





	1. Links

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lotts (LottieAnna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/gifts), [kaixo (ballpoint)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballpoint/gifts).
  * Inspired by [face for the radio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235111) by [lotts (LottieAnna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/pseuds/lotts). 



> author's notes:
>
>> IF YOU FOUND THIS THROUGH GOOGLING, KNOW ANYONE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY PERSONALLY, OR ARE MENTIONED YOURSELF: please, please click away. This is a work of fiction and nothing written in this story is true. Any accurate information used in this story is publicly available information about public figures, the rest is made up, 100%.
>> 
>> Thanks to Ash and Ang and Deja and Rachel for reading this!!!  
> 
> 
> podficcer's notes:  
>  -Thank you so very much to Lotts for not only granting blanket permission in an easily found statement, but also for encouraging me to podfic! You're a real mensch who makes this fandom better. <3  
>  -Thank you so very much to kaixo/ballpoint for helping me with my podfic adventures, despite not even going here! You, too, are a mensch. <3  
>  -Since the original fic is archive-locked, this podfic is archive-locked, too.  
>  -While this is rated G, please be aware that it contains more curse words than most of my fics. (Most of my fics contain zero, and this contains a few.)

**Links**

[MP3 without music](https://mega.nz/#!f6ZRiC6B!AxdyzX86MUFpob-GZttz7HCNCchLj_yLLQ-C5HmOyGw) (19.6 MB, runtime 29:13)

[M4A without music](https://mega.nz/#!j3ZDVSYA!RQcfPuT64IlVpx_W3_a5DT_BKymtuTbBnLqQe8GryNs) (41.2 MB, runtime 29:13)

[MP3 with music](https://mega.nz/#!TyAXjKwC!tXLexMuoRLGcR_Tzl3AmyudhUQbAuHcAHrlSwCMyKG0) (15.2 MB, runtime 31:22)

[M4A with music](https://mega.nz/#!r3ATiSJa!PQ_uH7F5noq72RlT1O98EqvF-oz_UcLZd-w0A3btPkY) (22.3 MB, runtime 31:22)

Music used: "Theme from _New York, New York_ " performed by Liza Minnelli


	2. Podfic Cover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaixo made a cover for this podfic, and I want to share it with everyone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go give this fabulous person lots of love on Tumblr: [thespacetofall.tumblr.com](https://thespacetofall.tumblr.com)  
> And, if you're a fanworks creator, show Kaixo even more love by PUTTING A PERMISSIONS STATEMENT ON YOUR PROFILE!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and/or a comment if you liked this! And please go over to Lotts' fic to leave kudos and/or a comment for them, too!!
> 
> Let me know if links don't work, or if there are other technical issues. And please forgive me for not knowing how to distinguish Tito's Quebec accent from Mat's BC accent, as I am from NJ and couldn't hear a difference after watching several videos with the two of them.


End file.
